


Team, Friends, and Family

by ParliamentofPowers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Light Angst, Secret Identity, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParliamentofPowers/pseuds/ParliamentofPowers
Summary: Oliver Queen formed the Arrowverse as a Justice League subsect. Barry joined after years of being the Flash and now Supergirl is joining after a few weeks. Needless to say Barry is upset. Barry and Kara were in a club together in college and have been friends (crushes) ever since. But can their alter-egos get along?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta reader so all mistakes are my own. :)

Barry raced down the interstate towards Star City, weaving in between cars and trucks. A friction-resistant gym bag, designed by Cisco, strapped across his chest. It carried a change of clothes, a toothbrush, and other necessary items.

When Oliver called, Barry was puttering around his lab at CCPD, luckily, he kept a bag around for Flash-related emergencies. He’d grabbed the bag, quickly changed into his Flash suit, and dashed out the door.

Arriving in Star City at the height of rush hour, he vaulted over a limo that was blocking an intersection, never slowing down. Speeding into the Arrow Cave beneath Verdant, he skidded to stop on the slippery floor. His arms swinging out as he counterbalanced falling forward.

Standing with his arms crossed, Oliver watched, his mouth set in a grim line. Despite the two men knowing each other for three years, Barry could count the number of times he’d seen Oliver smile on one hand. Conversely, Laurel, sitting crossed legged on a nearby stool, wore a wild grin.

“Careful there, Flash, wouldn’t want to trip at three hundred miles per hour,” Laurel teased him.

He pulled his cowl back, smoothing down his hair, “Right?! I swear I don’t have this problem anywhere else,” he focused his next words at Oliver, “Do you put something on the floors before I come, to make them extra slippery?”

Oliver stared at him a moment, raising an eyebrow, “Yes, Barry, I slick down the floors before calling you. I’ve got hidden cameras, aimed at this spot. I’m waiting for you to fall and then I plan to release the footage to the world,” he says, dripping sarcasm.

Laurel scoffs and Barry turns to her with a mock-serious expression, “See, I told you, and you thought I was crazy.”

She nods her head, rolling her eyes, before pointing over at Oliver.

“Right, Barry I called because a couple of nights ago I met up with Supergirl. We got to talking and I’ve decided to invite her to join the Arrowverse,” Oliver said, his voice lacking its usual authority.

Four years ago, the Green Arrow, along with Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, and Martian Manhunter agreed to form a superhero group to fight villains too strong for just one hero. They called it the Justice League. Meeting once a year, they hadn’t really done anything yet, it was more of an ‘in-case-of’ thing. But Oliver liked the concept and made his team honorary members, calling them the Arrowverse.

As of seven months ago, Barry, aka the Flash, had been a functioning member of the team. It had taken over a year before Oliver let him join. Claiming he wasn’t ready and still had lessons to learn. Now, here Oliver was, offering a role to Supergirl who’d only been around for a few weeks. It made the hair on the back of Barry’s neck bristle.

Oliver seemed to know what Barry was thinking because he eyed him warily.

“I know it’s a bit of a surprise, but you don’t know all the facts. I promise this is the right thing to do. I would never do anything to jeopardize the safety of my team,” Oliver said.

“Nah, it’s fine,” Barry lied. “It doesn’t bother me,” he lied some more.

“Good,” Oliver nodded once, willfully ignoring the obvious lie from his friend. And the glare from Laurel. “Well, you should stay the night, Supergirl is coming over in the morning to meet everyone.”

“Yeah, thanks, Oliver.”

“Ookay, well I’m officially ending the shop-talk, time for us to grab some dinner. I think Rocco’s over on 9th is still selling their limited desserts,” Laural said, wrapping a hand around both their arms and heading for the stairs.

Oliver flicked off the lights as they struggled to climb the stairs linked together. While Laurel and Barry chuckled at the absurdity, Oliver grumbled, sighing heavily.

“So, when’s the last time you talked to Kara?” Laurel asked Barry, the door swinging shut muting an impressive groan from the runner.

\---National City---

Pulling her motorcycle helmet off and running a hand through her hair, Alex stepped into the bustling restaurant. Searching the room, she quickly spotted Kara and Winn, talking animatedly, and walked over to them. She slid into the booth and nudged Kara with her shoulder.

“Hey, you guys aren’t talking about a certain heroine in such a public place, are you?” She asked, grabbing Winn’s beer and taking a long sip.

Winn had the decency to look remorseful, Kara, however, brushed it off with a “Pseesh, no one’s listening.”

“I don’t care if no one’s listening, save it for when we’re alone,” she warned them, before changing the subject. “Ok, who’s our waiter, I need a drink.”

Once the waitress left with their orders, having delivered Alex’s ‘Jack and Coke’, they settled into an easy banter.

“So, Winn said that James is going back to Metropolis, what happened?” Alex asked.

“He wasn’t feeling ‘challenged enough’ here in National, and Perry White is desperate for him to return, or whatever,” Kara replied glumly.

“Yeah, Miss Grant wasn’t too happy to be losing an ace photographer, especially with his ties to the Supers,” Winn added.

“Well, I say good riddance, if he doesn’t appreciate our Kara then we don’t want him around,” Alex said, wrapping a comforting arm around her sister.

The waitress came back with their food and they dug in. Alex took a hearty bite out of her burger, the juices running down her fingers and dripping onto the fries. Setting the burger down and taking the napkin Kara offered, she smiled and asked, “Did I miss anything else while I was gone?”

J’onn had sent Alex on a week-long assignment tracking a hostile alien across the country.

Winn and Kara shared a quick look, piquing Alex’s interest tenfold. “Oh, I definitely missed something,” she narrowed her eyes into a glare and waved a French fry between them, “Spill, now! And don’t even try to lie to me.”

Kara snatched the fry, popping into her mouth with a sigh, “Fine, but don’t go all protective older sister on us.”

Alex huffed and crossed her arms, looking mildly offended.

“Three nights ago, when I was flying over National City, I saw the Green Arrow on a rooftop. To say I was surprised would be a colossal understatement. I mean when I flew down the first thing he said was “about time you showed up”,” Kara scrunched up her face as she imitated his deep voice.

By now Alex and Winn were both leaning in as she recounted the event.

“What did he want?” Alex whispered.

“That’s what I asked,” Kara said, smiling.

“And? What’d he say?”

“Oh, right. He said that he’s been keeping an eye on me and that he’s worked with Clark- I mean, Superman, before and he’d like to work with me. He told me about his version of the Justice League, called the Arrowverse and then he asked me to join it. And... I said yes.”

“Woah!” Alex held her hand up, “He wants you to work for him?” she asked angrily.

“Not for him, with him, and everyone else. And it's not like I’d be leaving National or the DEO. It can’t hurt to have a superhero team to rely on sometimes,” Kara said.

Alex sighed and hung her head, eyes slipping closed, conceding to Kara’s logic. It was hard for her to relinquish control over Kara’s powers; she’d been protecting her for so long. But Kara had a point, besides Clark, she didn’t have any friends with powers or that felt the drive to protect people. Alex could give a little leeway for the ‘Arrowverse’ to help her sister.

She opened her eyes and looked at all their hands together in the middle of the table from listening intently to Kara’s story. Grinning mischievously for a second she reached out and flicked Winn’s arm. She lifted her head as he yelped, quickly pulling his arm back.

“Hey! What was that for?” he asked.

“That was for not telling me about this when you called earlier,” she said.

“What- wha- why do you think I knew anything?”

“You two shared a look, you knew everything. And when’s the last time Kara waited before telling you something?” Alex pointed out, taking another bite of her burger. Kara tilted her head, nodding along in agreement.

“Alex is right, I do tell you everything right away.”

Winn scoffed, “Uhm excuse me, how about not telling me about your powers for over two years? Hmm?”

It was Kara’s turn to look offended, “Hold on, you were the first person I told that wasn’t family, ok, so that has to count for something.”

“Fine, I guess Alex can be right,” Winn allowed.

Kara quickly put her hand out across Alex, stopping her from retaliating against Winn’s obvious jab at her. Alex glared menacingly at him and downed her drink.

“Well, I guess we’re joining the Arrowverse then,” Alex said.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets the team. And some fluff between our favorite Super and Speedster.

Kara hovered over Star City, frowning at the destruction left from the Undertaking. Scanning rooftops and alleyways she finally spotted the Green Arrow and his ragtag team of heroes. The still-rising sun cast their long leather-clad shadows against the littered pavement. 

They agreed to meet in early morning so that everyone’s personal identities still had time to get to work, and crime-fighting wasn’t being disrupted. She listened in on the conversations, Flash grumbling to Arrow about how ‘this was a bad idea’. Black Canary stood off to the side arguing with someone named Sara over the phone, apparently, Sara thought getting stabbed was no big deal. The other three people were engaged in a game of trick shots, using old fliers advertising ‘Dr. Stan Mack’s Clinic’. 

Having heard enough, she swooped down, landing gracefully in front of the great Arrow himself. “Well, Arrow, I’m here, just like you asked,” she said, keeping a stern face.

“Did you come alone, or are your agent friends listening in?” he asked with his signature gravelly voice.

Flash stepped closer, clearly upset at the mention of government agents. Black Canary ended her call as well, “Secret agents?”

Kara shook her head, “I promised to come alone, and I always keep my promises.”

Arrow crossed his arms, studying her for a long moment, “But you didn’t promise not to tell about this meet, so who knows?”

“One agent and one personal friend, you’re not the only one with a team you know,” Kara didn’t try to lie. Clark had told her once that the Green Arrow and Batman were the only humans he thought could defeat him in a fight. 

He nodded, accepting her answer without complaint. Flash on the other-hand quickly protested. “Whoa, you’re okay with this? I mean, she’s brand new to the game, works with the government and you’re already trusting her? You knew me for years and wouldn’t let me join the team until a few months ago.”

“This is not the time or place for this, Flash,” Arrow reprimanded.

Flash scoffed but remained silent, she shot him an apologetic smile before being introduced to everyone.

Speedy and Arsenal were the two red-clad archers and Spartan wore a helmet and visor. Another, unseen, member of the team called Overwatch worked behind the scenes with the tech. Their version of Winn. 

“Here,” Arrow handed her a small metal box. Inside there was an earpiece and a plain-looking bracelet. “Wear the bracelet at all times, if we need you or if you need us, that’s how we’ll notify each other. The comm piece will immediately activate, so keep it close.” 

Slipping the bracelet on, she watched surprised as it shifted colors until it perfectly matched the blue of her suit, “That’s cool.”

“Science from Martian Manhunter, it will blend in with whatever you wear,” Arrow said, drawing an arrow from his quiver and firing it into the building above them. He wrapped his arm around Black Canary and together they ascended to the roof, disappearing.

Looking around she realized they’d all vanished except for the Flash. “Actually that was cool.”

Flash chuckled, trying to mask it as a cough. “Yeah, that happens a lot. Before I run, you should know that I also have a team, but they don’t want to lock up heroes, so be careful around your agent “friend”.” 

Kara sighed as he sped away, leaving her standing alone in the filthy alley. Flash would take some time to warm up to her, she’d have to work on that.

\---Line Break---

Barry let out a sigh of relief as soon as he reached his apartment, he’d been sidetracked by a police chase, a cat in a tree, and some teenagers goofing off on a dilapidated train bridge nearly falling to their deaths. Now he just wanted to eat some breakfast and catch up on some work for CCPD. 

The meeting with Supergirl hadn’t gone great, he’d been a bit of a jerk to her. Rationally, he knew he was more upset with Oliver than with her, but it was easier to take out his complaints on her. He’d been spending too much time around Oliver, and working as the Flash, he needs a break from everything; time to get his positivity back and be himself. 

Changing into some khakis and a nicer t-shirt, and grabbing a hoodie laying on the table, he pulled out his phone and opened Kara’s contact. He bit at his lower lip while he tried to think of what to say. Thumbs dancing aimlessly over the keyboard, he groaned and set his phone down. 

Laurel’s advice for last night rang in his ears, ‘If you don’t actually see each other and talk then nothing will happen. Good or bad, so pick up the phone and call her.’

He pressed the call button without thinking and instantly started panicking. His heart beat hard in his chest, and his mind drew a complete blank on what to say.

“Hello?” Kara’s voice whispered out, fighting against a loud roaring.

“Kara, hey! It’s Barry,” he stumbled over his words.

“Oh, hi Barry, how are you?” 

He could picture her smiling and it calmed him some. “I’m ok, missing my best friend, but other than that… what are you doing ‘cause there’s a really loud roaring, and I can’t think.”

The noise continued for a moment then tapered off, “Sorry, I was um… driving, uh with the windows down, so,” she said.

“Nah it’s fine, I could hardly hear is all. But I called because we haven’t hung out in a long time and uh, I miss you and just need to cut loose with my best friend for a while. I was kinda hoping you could come over this weekend?” He asked her, holding his breath.

“Yeah, I’d love to. Hey I just got to CatCo, so I need to go, but I’ll see you Friday night, ok. Bye Bar.”

“Yep, bye.” He hung up and smiled, leaning back against the counter. Already he felt happier. He sent Laurel a quick ‘thx for the advice’ and threw some bread in the toaster. A few minutes later his phone pinged, two texts from Laurel.

‘No problem’  
‘:)’

\---Line Break---

Kara stared at the clock impatiently, jumping out of her seat and grabbing her things the second it changed to 5:00 P.M. she wasn’t taking any overtime today. She and Barry hadn’t spent time together in months, not seeing each other much since his coma and her move from Central to National. Now, though they were gonna spend the weekend together and nothing was going to stop them, not even Miss Grant.

She stopped by her apartment and packed a small bag, taking to the skies to fly to Barry’s. Trying the door handle and finding it locked, she reached above the doorsill and grabbed his spare key. A shiver ran through her as she wandered aimlessly around the apartment. One of Barry’s many hoodies lay on the back of the couch, so she pulled it on before settling in to find a movie. 

About five minutes later Barry struggled noisily through the door, laden down with bags. Kara jumped up to help him, “You need a new secret hiding spot for your key,” she said as she set down a bag on the counter. 

“Why? You’re the only one who uses it,” he replied with a small smirk. 

“Uhm, I could have been a criminal and instead of helping you with these bags, I’d have punched you in the face or...” she trailed off when he started laughing, “You know what just don’t, but if Joe calls me and tells me you’re in the hospital because somebody broke in, I get to say, ‘I told you so’.” 

“Deal, now can I get a hug?” He asked though he was already moving in for one. His eyes shone brightly the sides crinkled up from his smile. Kara decided that the hug was too short, but if it had been any longer things would have gotten awkward.

Barry felt nice and warm. And smelled like his signature coconut shampoo. 

When Kara pulled away from the hug Barry let her go reluctantly. He’d forgotten how much he missed her hugs. As she tossed popcorn in the microwave, he emptied the other bags. He stole a glance her way and felt his breath catch, she was wearing his Ohio State hoodie. She looked good, really good. 

“What?” Kara’s voice broke through his daze. “Why are you staring at me?” 

“Uh, I’m not- I wasn’t- That’s my hoodie, you’re... you’re wearing my hoodie,” his face heated up as he mangled the sentence. Kara looked down like she hadn’t noticed that it was his hoodie. 

“Oh, well I got cold, so I threw this on. Is that a problem?” 

Barry quickly shook his head, “No, no I was just surprised is all.”

“Ok cool,” she poured the popcorn into a bowl and moved to the couch, “We’re watching Airplane! ‘cause it feels like a satire kinda night, oo oo bring the starbursts.” 

Stretching back and grabbing the bag of sweets he joined her on the comfy sofa. They sat close together wrapped up in a blanket, they quoted lines from the movie and laughed at its absurdity. A small popcorn fight broke out before they settled into the starbursts. Barry had turned off his phone, the Flash was taking a break tonight. 

When the movie finished it was only nine-thirty, but Kara looked pretty tired, so he hesitated in asking to watch another one. She decided for him by putting on The Princess Bride. 

Before they’d reached the Cliffs of Insanity, Kara fell asleep on his shoulder. Barry watched a little more of the movie then turned it off. He shifted down and back some, slowly bringing his legs up on the couch. Then he pulled the blanket up around them, gently tucking it in. Finally, he reached up and flicked out the side-table light. As he drifted off to sleep, one last clear thought raced across his mind. How wonderful it would be if this could happen all the time, just he and Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you feel like it leave a comment. Until next time - P

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Thanks for reading. Up next: Meeting the teams - P


End file.
